Uncertain
by PurpleSatinRose
Summary: Jeremie had assured them that it was Xana, that he had released a drug in the room that made their teenage hormones go all out of whack. But why had it felt so... right? AxO oneshot.


**This is not related to my other fic, Destinies Realized. And, just to get a few things straight, Jeremie and Aelita don't have any romantic feelings for each other in this. It's a little past 11 o'clock, and I'm going to sneak out in 2 hours and go TP my neighbors house with some friends as revenge for their April Fools joke on us. (It involved water balooons) I'm bored and am trying my best not to fall asleep, so, hey, let's try writing a one-shot! Let's see how well my writing skills can function at midnight!**

It should have been simple.

Just accept it and move on.

That's how he went through life. Accepting things as they were, accepting life as what it was and just going with it, flowing with it.

Because that's just how it was.

Because that's just who _he_ was.

But now, as Odd Della Robia sat on the dormitory roof, thinking about what had happened, he just couldn't bring himself to actually believe that what had happened, what he had _felt_, wasn't real.

He pulled his knees to his chest, huffing as he rested his crossed arms on them.

"_Xana released a drug into the room that created a hormonal imbalance in adolescents. You two inhaled it. That's what caused this whole thing to happen." Jeremie reassured._

Odd shook his head.

Even though he had full faith in Jeremies intellect, he just couldn't shake the feeling that what had happened between him and Aelita, had felt so… _right._

He had never felt that way when he had kissed other girls.

He brought his fingers to his lips as he recalled the feeling of her own lips. Soft and sweet and delicate, just like their kiss.

_Their _kiss.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking like that. She was one of his closest friends. He would even go as far as saying she was his _best _friend, but no one could surpass Ulrich on that scale.

But she was pretty darn close.

In the near three years of fighting Xana, they had become close. He taught her about the world. Taught her how to stand up for herself, taught her how to have fun, taught her how to live. And in turn, she had taught him how to value life, and how to see it from a different angle.

And now, he wondered if all of that dating to find his true love stuff was really worth it. Maybe he had been going at it wrong. Maybe the perfect girl had been right in front of him all along…

He forcefully grabbed his head and shook it, trying to knock those thoughts out of his head.

It was _Xana_.

It was _just_ a drug.

None of it was _real._

All of those emotions were _fake._

F-A-K. Fake.

But how come he still felt this way about her? How come he held no regrets? How come the idea itself didn't really sound that bad, in fact, sounded great?

Why had it felt so right?

…

Aelita let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around herself.

_His arms around her waist, pulling her closer._

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing those thoughts away.

_Her arms wrapped around his neck, pressing her lips against his._

Her eyes opened and she let out a little gasp, her hands flying down to the slanted surface she was sitting on for support.

She was on the Hermitage roof, blossoms from the nearby cherry trees lazily blowing by her.

A deep blush found its way across her face as she began thinking about what had happened between her and Odd.

Thinking.

She had been doing that a lot lately.

_Her back hit the wall with a soft thud as he pressed her against it. He handled her softly, gently, but with enough force to show that he was serious, one of the emotions she hardly ever saw cross his face._

"_Aelita." He breathed. _

"_Odd." And that was all it took. Their lips met, in a soft, sweet kiss that slowly built, becoming more firm, more passionate. His hands gripping her waist, hers his neck, and then they heard a familiar shout._

The blush crept back onto her face as she buried her face in her knees. She could remember how cold she had felt after Odd's body drew back and away from hers.

Stupid Yumi and Ulrich.

Why'd they have to walk in on her and Odd?

She yearned for his kiss again.

"Stop it." She mumbled, fist hitting the roof. A shingle rattled, and she wondered for a moment if being up there was as safe as she had thought.

But then again, Odd had told her that taking risks wasn't such a bad thing. And she trusted him. She trusted him with her life. Every time when they were alone together on Lyoko, he was practically carrying her life in his hands. And he never, ever dropped it. There were times when she doubted that it was just because of their close friendship; most of those thoughts occurred when he would 'fall' on top of her in Lyoko. But he wasn't the only guilty one, she'd had plenty of 'falls' on top of him that weren't exactly necessary.

"Stop it!" She yelled. She quickly covered her mouth, looking around to make sure no random passerby's had heard her. A pink haired girl sitting on a roof yelling at herself wasn't exactly normal.

Then again, Odd had told her that being different was a good thing.

Dear lord, she couldn't get him out of her head.

But after some thought, she found that she didn't _want_ him out of her head, and she didn't _want _what had happened between them to have all been fake. Why was she thinking like this? Why couldn't she accept that it was fake? Why?

Why had it felt so right?

…

Jeremie sat in the computer chair, facing Ulrich and Yumi who were leaning against the wall. The light from the supercomputer glowed eerily across their faces, casting shadows that made their all-ready uneasy faces look even more on edge.

Jeremie nervously adjusted his glasses as he stared at the floor, guilt sparkling in his eyes.

"You did the right thing." Ulrich said, noticing his friend's state of remorse.

"Yeah." Yumi added. "With Xana's power at the height that it is, we can't have anything jeopardizing the team. I know you think it's selfish, but trust me, they're smart. They'll figure it out, and they need to do it on their own."

Jeremie sighed, finally looking up at them.

"I've never lied to them before."

**I just finished writing this, and it's about 1am. Didn't bother to spell check, and I'm still posting it. I'll probably look at this tomorrow morning and be very disappointed with myself… but whatever. Haha.**

**Also, I am aware that Odd spelled fake wrong. That was the intent. **

**:D**

**I just got the signal! I gots to go prank some watah balloonin naybahs! **


End file.
